Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Roleplay Council
=Welcome!= This is where you can make Roleplay requests, submit applications for countries, and give your opinion on the roleplay world. Remember to follow all Roleplay rules and Wiki Rules. ~The Roleplay Council Romania Application June 2012 Romania requests to claim the Great Area of Australia We would be greatly pleased if we obtain such territory. Regards, 20:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think this idea could work, its better a country than terra nullis Robert Mc Roberts '' 00:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) A Nation's Reform Today relizing Frisia is open nation I came up with a idea, I was wondering if I could claim Frisia and take Malta as a province. Please get back to me soon, thank you. King Faye IV 12:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ukraine Switzerland requests permission to claim the area of Ukraine. Tyler Crossbones Ukraine is part of the Russian Empire, and in fact, remained part of Russia until 1991 when the Soviet Union dissolved. Jeremiah Garland Per Garland, no. Mecklenburg I would like to claim the area of Mecklenburg, I have the support of many people. I will take Mecklenburg and give away the Nation of Malta. If this claim is not recongized or is ignored Malta will stay as my empire. King Faye IV 00:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I support this proposition as Mecklenburg is more important than Malta and is in need of a ruler '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 00:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I support this because I think BK would make a somewhat good ruler. Lol. I support, BK would be good, also countries need leaders. : : 01:00, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : I BK for this, I belive he is a good leader. : Roleplay Council Acceptance Request and Resumé Roleplay Council: I, Jeremiah Garland, am hereby requesting official admittance into the Roleplay Council. Below is my resumé and reasons why I feel I should join this formal organization. *Roleplay Title(s): Tsar of Russia (since December 2011); Founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations (formed March 2012), the first official roleplay international organization; the former Chancellor of the Exchequer (head of economy) of England, former Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company, as well as numerous other positions in the British Empire; various other titles *I have been roleplaying since: Joined my first EITC guild, the Black Mercenaries, in August of 2008; have been on the wikia since May 2011. *I feel I can help the Roleplay Council by: help making decisions and requests put forth by other roleplayers; help spread a positive, new public outlook on roleplay and roleplayers; strongly enforce the new rules set forth by the Roleplay Council, and abide by them myself; keep roleplay historically accurate, given my vast knowledge of history. Also, I was told by Parax that he had nominated me for the council, this is just sort of a follow-up. I understand politics and how they work, which many organizations such as this operate by. As I also mentioned above, I am proud of my vast knowledge of history and the world, which will help in keeping roleplay relevant and realistic to the time period of the 1740s. I am a very outspoken, serious, and sometimes a stubborn person, and take pride in my skills to debate (if that means anything). I have roleplayed for numerous countries, and know how proper roleplay works. As I said above, I am also the founder and chairman of the League of Independent Nations, which, although controversial at first, was one of the first international roleplay organizations on the wiki, which promoted peace, created rules for the nations, and is very much similar to this very council. Also, I am the founder and president of my school's model United Nations, and, similarily, created my own Model UN Wikia. In conclusion, I feel I could contribute largely to the Roleplay Council, and help keep things organised and running smoothly. Thank you for the consideration, and have a splendid evening. Hail and farewell, Jeremiah Garland 01:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I heavily this. I hope Jack and Blastshot give their input on it as well.--[[User:Parax.|Parax]] 01:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I am glad you are applying, otherwise I might have suggested you. I think I need to start taking initiative with this because I have been left out of everything to do with this, so far. Kingdom of Hawaii ''I ask the Role-Playing council to recognize the Hawaiian Kingdom. I claimed Hawaii before the Role-Playing council was invented. Please recognize Hawaii as a Independent Nation. The League of Independent Nations recognize it and including Britain. The Empire of Romania backs this claim as he was granted permission to rule by many 02:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Either way, Russia strongly supports Hawai'i being an independent kingdom. -- Jeremiah Garland This is just pointless.. What the hell are we gaining from this besides a bunch of "roleplayers" attempting to "regulate" the flow of "healthy roleplay." May I remind you that this was nearly created by the same man who created the last, most putrid rule of no claiming countries? How is this any different? There should be no countries. Population should decide it all. If you're telling me that someone like Malta, who has a leader that has been not only previously banned but is frowned upon by many, deserves more land than Breasly, the succesful runner of Britain, basically the only roleplay country that actually has people (despute Russia)..... then my point is proven. Again this is just my opinion, but I have lost lots of respect towards the people who thought of this. I would like to point out, that despite me being the manager, I have had absolutely nothing to do with anything that has happened on this page. I was not part of the rulings, not part of any decisions, the only thing I have managed to contribute so far was the page's title... I'm frowned upon many? King Faye IV 10:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Mallace brings up some good points. I think that to make it fair for everybody, and so people like Bohemian King (yeah, we're gonna pick on him) don't get more land than others, we base your roleplay prestige on experience. In other words, the longer you've been on the wiki, and/or the longer you've been here, as well as how many people follow your country, the more land/power/money/etc. you have. In a sense, like the first-come-first-serve method. It's really the only way. We can't carve up land somebody like say, Breasly, claimed literally two years ago to give to a new user who just joined the wiki yesterday and wants land to own. We'd have to keep it historical, but also keep it according to all land claimed ''before ''the "no claiming land" rule. I know a first-come-first-serve method might be controversial, but it really is the only way to keep it fair for people who have been here longer and have more followers. Just a suggestion. -- Jeremiah Garland @Garland This is about the worst idea ever. It would be a very complex and overbearing system to determine if someone else has been here long enough and how much land that transfers to. Every country remaining is tiny, and people are only allotted one unclaimed country. We are not allowed to carve out other people's countries. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 17:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay Robert. You're right. Let's just take, say... Denmark, a country that John actually fought for for ''months ''and has added to his empire, and give it to Will Greasescarlett because he says he wants to be a roleplayer. Good thinking! Let's do that! If you actually ''read ''what I said, and maybe processed it through your brain, you would've noticed that I said "we ''can't ''carve up people's countries". Keyword there is ''can't, ''as in, I'm against it. Maybe you should read something twice and make sure you understand it before calling it the "worst idea ever", okay? -- Jeremiah Garland Um, If you actually follow the instructions found at this page Welcome Robert Mc Roberts, to the Roleplay council! Here is where you may request ownership of unclaimed countries ( view this page ) To make a request, please go to this page You would have looked at the Roleplay map of unclaimed countries (you know the one I made that had everything BEFORE the rule?) http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Claimes.png This shows quite clearly that Denmark is not available. Also I never suggested we would carve out countries, I never suggested YOU supported it. You used an example of someone carving out a country, to which I said that couldn't happen Reread my message, you have missed the complete substance of the message. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 17:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC)